


eszopiclone

by SevenSin



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenSin/pseuds/SevenSin
Summary: 有擦边球描写。BE，一方死亡（文中的“你”）
Relationships: Yuzu/你, 男你





	eszopiclone

00  
人人说爱是拯救一切的灵药。

01

“特别注意：由于睡眠障碍可能是生理和/或心理紊乱的表现，仅有在仔细对患者进行评价后方采取对症治疗。7-10天治疗后若失眠仍然出现则表明存在原发性心理和/或医学疾病。失眠的恶化或出现新的想法及行为的异常都有可能是束被认知的心理或生理障碍的结果。”

药物说明书摊开像一张小小的地图，你看得很认真。这是一杯水和最后一片右佐匹克隆。副作用可能带来的幻觉警示，你还没有幻觉症状出现。但现在不是睡觉的时候，你想。于是又将药片收了起来。

晃荡到楼下的便利店，几乎将货架上的蜜桃软糖扫了干净，你不是喜欢吃糖，是拿让人胃苦的药一点办法也没有，每次就算以最快的的速度吞服下去，也苦得让人难以忍受，连呼吸都是苦味。

今天的收银员好像是个笨脑袋，将十袋一模一样的糖果一一扫过去，他为什么不能在收银按钮上按下*10？但你没有说话，你不着急这一会儿时间。

“你去哪儿了？”

你没有回答，他看到你手里的便利店袋子心下了然，你开门看了眼挂钟，非常准时，一秒也不能迟到的人。

你今天没有吃那颗安眠，也没有喝酒，却眩晕地难受，承受不住身体蹦裂的快感。被那根性器好像一下捅到发苦的胃里，让人亢奋又疼痛。性爱让人疲累，更容易进入休息状态，医生建议你如果长期失眠应该去精神科做忧郁症测试，姑且给你开了一周的安眠。

“用运动调节身体机能也很重要。”医生还这么说过。

于是那天你去跑步，一点用也没有，有氧运动一定是除了失眠最让人痛苦的事，好像被紧紧扼住咽喉，恍惚回到烈日高照的中学体考考场。

“你姿势不对。”这是他和你说的第一句话，不知道什么时候跑在你身旁，一个陌生男人，可能是个夜跑爱好者。但你觉得好像在哪里见过他。他对姿势的纠正异常专业，仿佛一个训练有素的健身教练，如果不是你对健身房身材有严重刻板印象的话。

那天之后你还是放弃跑步了，但附近也并没有其他能调节身体机能的机会和场地，跑鞋在角落里生灰，一切都让人提不起劲。

你在第二天也是第二次服用安眠后，那个男人站进了梦里，莫名其妙地做自我介绍。你在梦里想，为什么还是像在哪里听过这段话，这不是他的声音。哦，然后想到了，陷入睡眠状态让人来不及关掉电视，这是一个不知道名字的男播报员声音。“羽生结弦，32岁，23岁蝉联奥运会冠军……”说辞像一段机械的维基百科。被你确认了依然不认识对方，醒来也没有记忆。

你相信身上这个男人依然和镁光灯下的谁不是同一个人，执拗地认为出现在屏幕里的一切都是表演，还不及一场性事来得真实。

“我同意你的提议，但你可以再考虑，你只是缺少时间，但确实有‘天赋’。”

他是在说上次高烧时让你眩晕的情事，而他的意思表示对那次很满意，你却对那天的生理状态表现出抗拒。

“这很难得。”他又说到。

这你同意确实很难得，一个即便退役依然缺乏隐私生活拥有极高曝光率的运动员，能撞到一个符合自己癖好的性伴侣是难得的事，对他如此，其实你也如此。

他站起将外套拣起来抖了抖：“那我先走了。”他不能突然在10点以后还不回去，女朋友会担心。

02  
虽然羽生结弦30多年的人生迄今为止算得上圆满，但归国以后极高曝光的生活依然不亚于从前任何一次伤病来的那样让人痛苦。这可能是他期盼成为顶峰的代价，疲惫来得几乎不需要理由，他从来不认为需要回应粉丝逐字逐句满怀爱意写下的成堆信件，他现役时没有那个精力，退役后一样没有。只是不知道从什么时候起，当他看向爱人柔情蜜意的眼底，心里居然生出一种相似的疲累，他想，他再也不想回应任何人了。

这很奇怪，但尚在理解范围内，他疲惫，但生理正常，他需要排解，但不需要一个对排解有回应的对象。

“别说话，也别叫。”

你听他话得很，听之任之。但这不是服从，不可以混淆。没有人比他更懂什么是服从，他是拿捏强势的高手，服从有压制的力量。但就像他说的，这是“天赋”，无论奋起击碎，还是堕落潦倒，都不是它可能的方向，听之任之，这种天赋需要没有势能。

那时，他没有想过自己在称颂的几乎是让你绝望的病灶。

“我还没有想过死，一丁点都不好奇，只是觉得不睡觉也不困。”你对心理医生这么说。

心理医生一个小时谈话600元，电话一个小时300。估计钱还没到死时就会先花完，于是你决定今天是最后一次来这里，说了一堆没有用的倾诉。医生给你开了药单，你看了看右下角的金额数字，没有去药房拿药划价，出了门诊将那张废纸扔进了垃圾桶。

你又吃起了右佐匹克隆。

这一次清晰地知道自己在入睡，棉质被单的触感很真实。

“我们要等着，等我们走到哪儿，就会知道那边是什么，反正不是无，放心吧，没有“没有”的地方。”

你没有想过死，没有那么严重，但可能是因为心理医生的提问，你梦里想起母亲对自己这样说过，于是想起死来也不觉得害怕或者期待，按照母亲的说法，那不过是下一个地方而已，反正不是无。你睡过去，想着醒来可以做稍微快乐的事。

03  
你不知道他什么时候开始注意你的用药，可能是门口纸箱里的佐匹克隆盒子太多，你已经忘记自己从第一次吃药到现在已经多久了，你说你有失眠，但这无疑是抑郁症的用量。

“你该换药，经常用一种会有依赖。”他对安眠药不陌生，虽然已经很久没再吃过，20出头动过一场手术，住院静养一个月，他也需要吃安眠药熬过半夜疼痛。

耐药性比你想的快很多，你早就忘记什么时候从半片儿开始到现在需要一整片右佐匹克隆。你们没有围绕用药说很多，他没有关心你的立场，但你还是听进去了想着要不要换药。

两人的性事磨合良好，你已经学会很容易不发出一点声音享受快感，他今天难得亢奋，可能是用32岁的身体在训练场上跳了个完美的阿克塞尔跳，在感到自己在镁光灯与摄像炮筒下日渐佝偻下去的如今，能在冰面上短暂找回年轻，除此之外，大概还有现在。

他蠕动腰胯重重撞向你的身体，将浓厚的精液毫不顾忌地射在最里面，囊袋亲密贴着你柔软的股间，两人湿漉漉的交合处贴在一起抽搐，你突然感到一种快要窒息的心跳感，陌生又上瘾得让人震颤，幸福得几乎让人感到恐惧。

你不知道哪里出了问题，总不会是见面那一句“你该换药。”

做到舒爽的男人抬起腰腹从你身后抽离，身下的人却还娇憨地保持交欢时的姿势，睁着大大的眼睛脸颊飞着坨红，压低声音浅浅喘息，几乎快要听不见。他发誓他没有别的意思，只是身体比大脑先一步协调了本能，伸手抚过你的头顶，这种宠溺的动作好像拨弄到你安宁的神经，几乎是害怕地躲开，甚至如果不是错觉，他还看出一点厌恶，这实在很让人尴尬。他掌下一空，悻悻收回了手，心里嘲笑自己一手安排的规矩也是自己一手越界，你如今适应地太符合当初的规则，让他竟然在当下开始感到失落，人果然都很自贱。

就因为你们这类人的感情从来没有得到正视过，你想。人人都说爱是拯救一切的灵药，你厌烦这种说辞，几乎是厌恶地飞速逃离掌下那点可怜的温柔，好像一种同情。他是很多人的太阳，但你不需要太阳。

那天晚上你将门口堆积的佐匹克隆盒子一股脑放进黑色的垃圾袋里等待废纸回收日扔掉，像扔掉男人那点同情一样。

但从这之后，你的心便不听使唤，几乎是让人迷恋的，阳光洒向万物慈悲，原来人人爱太阳，是因为他平等，没有区别的温柔，也算是温柔。

你关掉电视录像，几颗药片在喉咙里一梗，敛神屏息，闭上眼睛。

他年轻时说英语有点磕巴，伸手向你摊开是一把黄色的小熊软糖，很丑，炎炎夏日化得黏在一起不成样子：“你应该换一种糖吃，蜜桃软糖也没有那么好吃对吧。”

他手心黄澄澄的颜色也像太阳一样。你伸出舌头咬了一个：“你喜欢吃蜂蜜味儿的啊？”“是啊，我觉得你也会喜欢。”他说英语时突然少了点母语的拐弯抹角，听得你很新鲜。

“这是你全部的糖果了吗？”

“当然。”

真是个好梦。

04

窗户吹进来满怀秋天的味道，男人回过头，是爱人打开了客厅的窗户，秋风有些萧瑟地吹乱女人长发。“有点热，开会儿窗户。”她将头发向后挽了挽，自然地坐回到他身旁。

“啊。”他听见女人发出一声小小的惊呼，卷翘睫毛的眼睛看着手机屏幕，一种虚假的事不关己的惊吓。

“这不就在我们家附近吗。”向男人递过手里的携带电话。

雅虎新闻花里胡哨的网页界面。「东京都内xx区……独居女子服用安眠药过量致死」

他的视线快速扫过新闻图片下的一行小字「屋内没有其他人，判断服用药物自杀可能。」

他恍惚想起你门口一堆右佐匹克隆药片盒子，但你那时候同往日一样，没有什么变化。

手里小巧的电子设备一瞬间重得他拿不住，将手机递回给爱人。

女人没有察觉一点异样：“亲爱的。”

“嗯？”

“我想做。”

他伸手抚过女孩的头顶笑得温柔“吓着了？”

那点头含着半分侥幸与撒娇。

搂着靠过来的怀抱，淡雅精致的芳香，不比那个无色无味的怀抱喜欢上多少，他现在甚至不那么痛苦。这感觉很熟悉，原来是这样，是你那独特“天赋”的病灶在他身上降临。


End file.
